


stay

by pastelskrulls



Series: Vent [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: During Canon, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Sorry Pete :////, Suicidal Thoughts, Your turn on the projection ferris wheel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelskrulls/pseuds/pastelskrulls
Summary: In seven billion people, who would notice if Peter Parker disappeared?





	stay

Peter could feel his lungs collapsing. Metal and concrete and wiring, all sitting over him like the world's heaviest blanket. He sucked in another breath, smaller this time, and let it go in one long stream. It created a cloud in the cold night air, floating above him before dissipating into the dark sky. Free. He struggled again, but nothing moved.

He dropped to his chest, arms splayed out in front of him useless. His breath was coming in short, quick pants now. He let out a strangled, tearless sob and let his head fall to the ground. He was alone. No one knew where he was. No one cared, he knew they didn’t. Wouldn’t. Whatever.

“Let me go,” he whispered. A plea to an unkind deity, a cry to no one. He was only one person. In billions, what did one boy matter. There were plenty of other superheroes in the world, too. Who needed him? 

He wished, for just a second, that he were dead. It would be so much easier. The same thoughts he’d been having all his life. Who would miss him? Aunt May was strong, she didn’t need him burdening her. He knew about their financial issues, he wasn’t dumb. But he wasn’t strong like her. Not strong enough to fix it. Ned would be fine without him, would be safe. Almost everyone else either died or hated him. 

Uncle Ben. 

Liz. 

Mr. Stark. 

He thought of just giving up. Of letting the warmth of the crumbling building engulf him. He wished he could. Wished he didn’t care so much. Wished he could let The Vulture get away and stay here to die. Here where he would never be found.

But he couldn’t do that. He could never do that. If he had a chance, a way, the power, to help people, he had to. He planted his hands into the mud and pushed, straining against the massive weight resting on top of him. He scrambled free of the jumble of metal and stood. He watched, for just a second, as the building fell, digging a crater in the wet ground.

He turned and ran, following The Vulture.

**Author's Note:**

> is your life just one more life?


End file.
